


MOON SHADOW

by K0REANMINI00NG



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Licantropo, M/M, Magia, REINO MEDIEVAL
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0REANMINI00NG/pseuds/K0REANMINI00NG
Summary: La maldición de Jung Wooyoung, la cual le convierte en un licántropo con la luna llena, es el mínimo problema. Una maldición cayó sobre Choi San, el cual se transformó en la Luna, incapaz de mostrar su forma humana salvo en una noche especial... Los enamorados se reencuentran una vez al mes, pero uno de ellos no es consciente y el otro no puede acercarse por miedo a ser dañado. Pero Wooyoung está dispuesto a recuperar a San, cueste lo que cueste.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	MOON SHADOW

**Author's Note:**

> ✧ Varios capítulos.  
> ✧ No habrá escenas de sexo, pero sí puede que haya peleas o menciones de heridas/sangre.  
> ✧ Es posible que algunas veces pregunte por twitter (@K0REANMINI00NG) cosas sobre la historia (encuestas) para ver qué hago a continuación.  
> ✧ Si no me sigues, hazlo y mándame un dm para añadirte a una lista especial para avisarte de cuando subo un update aquí.  
> ✧ ¡Gracias por leer! ♡

¿Sabéis lo que son las maldiciones? Sí, esas que hacen que te transformes en una rana o sapo y sí, esas que alguien que te ama de verdad tiene que romper con un beso... Pero ahora, dime, ¿cómo se rompe una maldición como la nuestra?

Me llamo **Jung Wooyoung** , soy un campesino del reino **Mistwood** , y mi maldición empezó con la llegada de _los lobos_ llegaron a la aldea de **Sunrise** , la más alejada del reino. Más no eran lobos normales, eran sanguinarios y yo me enfrenté a uno de ellos para salvar la vida de mi hermana pequeña. Como os podéis imaginar ya, _no salió demasiado bien pero al menos sobreviví (y ella también)_.

Dos años después de esto, y tras mantener oculto lo que era, _un monstruo_ , conocí a un chico que me miraba como hacía mucho tiempo nadie lo hacía, ni siquiera mi familia. Él era **Choi San** , y como os podéis estar imaginando... _Me enamoré de él, **perdidamente**_.

Durante un año y medio estuvimos viéndonos a escondidas; yo tenía mi secreto y él el suyo, pero ambos confiábamos ciegamente en el contrario. Puede que me llaméis loco, pero le conté lo que era, y para vuestra sorpresa, él me apoyo, asegurándome que encontraríamos una cura... _Pero nunca lo hicimos_.

Fue exactamente eso, el querer encontrarla, lo que nos llevó a nuestro fin. Fuimos a cada rincón del reino, buscamos dentro de cuevas, en castillos abandonados, en minas oscuras y frías, luché con todas mis fuerzas para no hacer daño a San en cada transformación... Y justo cuando creíamos que volveríamos a casa con las manos vacías y sin una solución, _el brujo apareció_.

Mi instinto me decía que no debíamos confiar en él, pero San estaba tan obcecado en encontrar una salida a mi maldición, que decidí confiar. _Error fatal_. Aquel hombre no solo nos mintió, sino que echó una maldición sobre San cuando éste trató de protegerme, pues aquel hombre no solo era un brujo, sino que también era un cazador de licántropos. Aquel hombre quería matarme para usar mi sangre y energía para su magia... Pero San lo evitó, siendo víctima de aquella maldición.

Tranquilos, San no murió… Pero sucedió algo peor. Aquel hombre, hechizó a San, le maldijo para el resto de sus días (bueno, sí era un brujo, pero también era un cazador de  _ lobos _ ). Desde ese día, no he podido ver a San. ¿Os preguntáis el por qué? ¿Queréis saber cual es su maldición?

Os daré una pista… El único día que puedo ver a San, es el mismo día en que mi parte humana cae dormida en un rincón de mi mente y mi parte animal sale a la luz, el día en que mi cuerpo se transforma, el día en que no soy capaz de pensar, solo seguir mis instintos. Solo ese día, San puede volver a mi lado, bajando del cielo para poder verme.

¿Veis ya por dónde quiero ir…? Aquel hombre, maldijo y transformó a la persona que más amo en la cosa que más odio:  _ la Luna _ . Ahora estaréis pensando, ¿y qué voy a hacer al respecto? Pues es sencillo: recuperar a San, cueste lo que cueste.


End file.
